Sanguines
Sanguines are what we usually call vampires. They live a very long life, drink blood and sleep in coffins. They are usually born with the power of sequence 7 of Moon Pathway, and the sign of becoming a mature sanguine is fully grasping their power. Sanguines worship the Moon but referring to their ancestor Sanguine Ancestor Lilith (whose authority was the moon) rather than Primordial Moon. They distinguish themselves from vampires because there are “artificial vampires” i.e. sequence 7 human Beyonder of Moon Pathway, who usually are believers of the Primordial Moon. They hate these people because their sequence 7 Beyonder characteristics usually come from sanguines. Sanguines promote sequence through rituals and with characteristics from ancestors; they can also drink potions like humans. They also need to use the Acting Method to digest potion. But because of the limited number of Beyonder characteristics, it is extremely hard to promote within the clan. One needs to wait for many years until someone of the sequence level dies, but high-level sanguines can live thousands of years. Most sanguines stayed at the level they were born with. Due to the same reason, it is also extremely hard for them to bear new babies because they need to have spare Beyonder characteristics ready. Sanguines have a unique set of names for each sequence in Moon Pathway based on noble titles: Baron (sequence 6), Viscount(5), Count(4), Marquis(3), Duke(2), Queen or Prince(1), and Sanguine Ancestor Lilith on top of all. There are 3 Dukes/sequence 2 in the sanguine clan right now who rules the clan. According to Derrick Berg, on the Forsaken Land of the Gods, the so-called Vampire was quite a commonly seen monster in the depths of the darkness. They are very ferocious. Their bodies run with pus and are very disgusting. Characteristic Red eyes were a trademark characteristic of Sanguine in ancient times. Every red-eyed human had a Sanguine ancestor. However, there was a long period of time when humans and Sanguine copulated in the Fourth Epoch. They were all residents of the Trunsoest Empire; hence, with the widespread fellowship, many descendants were produced. There was an increasing number of red-eyed mixed-bloods as they passed down their genes, becoming an uncommon eye color for humans. History Sanguines were ruled by Sanguine Ancestor Lilith in First and Second Epoch before she was killed by Ancient Sun God. According to records from the City of Silver, they didn’t have clear ranks or sequence names until the appearance of the first Blasphemy Slate. After the Catastrophe in third epoch, sanguines left the central stage of North and South Continent and became nobles of different empires or kingdoms as an individual. They either governed a territory or guarded a castle in key areas. This continues until Blood Moon Queen Auernia became the wife of Night Emperor Trunsoest. Sanguines gathered as a clan again and became an important supporter of this dynasty. After the War of the Four Emperors, Queen Auernia died, the empire was split by the four now royal families, and sanguines had to return to underground again. In the Fifth Epoch, They hid in all walks of life and had completely integrated into human society. As for those who were unable to control their own destructive urges and bloodlust, they were either sent to castles deep in the mountains or were dealt with in advance to prevent the Nighthawks or other official Beyonder organizations from finding clues, including the Church of the Mother Earth that usually convert Sanguines as their priests. Notable Member Marquis *Nibbs Odora Count *Emlyn White Baron *Cosmi Odora *Baron Waymandy Vampire *Rus Báthory Category:Organizations Category:Terminology Category:Vampire